legendaryglitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheezitman/FOR HALO 2 (part 5)
Mythic Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Sacred Icon Effect: Unknown After coming down from a piston, about halfway through the level, you’ll come to a room completely filled with Flood fog. Go into the room and you’ll see a stack of crates. Jump on top (while cloaked would probably work better, so the Flood don’t notice you), and across to the next highest level. If you look in the last hole in the wall, you’ll see the skull in with a dead Flood. Difficulty: Legendary Level: Sacred Icon Effect: Unknown After coming down from a piston, about halfway through the level, you’ll come to a room completely filled with Flood fog. Go into the room and you’ll see a stack of crates. Jump on top (... Thunderstorm Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Cairo Station Word: Thunderstorm Effect: Makes Covenant "silver" and More Difficult It’s past the two loading docks past the armory type place and in the next big room. It’s in the very highest location in the room. It’s under a trash can, I hit it out of the way and its just laying there. Difficulty: Legendary Level: Cairo Station Word: Thunderstorm Effect: Makes Covenant "silver" and More Difficult It’s past the two loading docks past the armory type place and in the next big room. It’s in the very highest location in the room... Infinite / Sputnik Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Quarantine Zone Word: Sputnik Effect: Explosions and melee have more of an effect, which may be the result of less gravity. From the start of the level, look to your left for an Elite. To the left of the elite there is a tunnel. Head into the tunnel and go straight until you reach a cliff. Now turn left and follow the cliff till you reach a rock wall. To the right of the wall and the cliff is a narrow passage, skull is at the end of that passage. To get sputnik skull go to the level Quarintine Zone on legendary. At the start of the level turn around and you will see a tunnel go through the tunnel and continue going straight. You will reach a cliff. When you reach the cliff turn to your left and continue going straight. You will reach a rock wall and to the right of the rock wall there is a narrow LEDGE not a passage. walk down onto the LEDGE and continue to the end. The sputnik skull will be there. Submitted by Wormwood36, FrostyWolf1, TheLegend Correction by carol spike grady Difficulty: Legendary Level: Quarantine Zone Word: Sputnik Effect: Explosions and melee have more of an effect, which may be the result of less gravity. From the start of the level, look to your left for an Elite. To the left of the elite there ... Black Eye Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Great Journey Word: Black Eye Effect: Shield won’t regenerate, when you melee someone you get energy power back, so if you melee someone you get a little bit of shield. So you can get a bit at a time all the way to overshield! SGT Johnson will pilot the scarab and shoot at a building I am calling the Control Tower. If you take a banshee to the tower you will notice that, aside from where spires jut out of it, it has a round slope all the way around. If you take the banshee right up to the slope and as high as you can go, you can almost get over it. Here you must jump out of your banshee to land on the less steep part of the slope. If you turn your banshee to the side or all the way around, it may make it easier to land on the less steep part. Also, try to have your banshee land on a platform below, so you can use it to get back. Once you are on the slope, climb the rest of the way up it. If you are on the right of the door, then you have to jump onto the ledge next to the main part of the building, and then walk up a steep part in the direction of the door. Walk up that, then around and down on the other side. On this side (left of the door from scarab's perspective) you can walk onto the hills and grass. You will notice several angled spires, some of which connect to the building. You must climb the one that is directly opposite the door you would use to enter the tower. It's steep but you can walk up it. I suggest jumping while walking to speed up the process. At the top is a skull which gives you the "black eye" effect - you only recover shields by meleeing enemies. This is only found on legendary. Reverse the process to get back to your banshee (hopefully) or just jump off a cliff and the effect will stay with you. Difficulty: Legendary Level: Great Journey Word: Black Eye Effect: Shield won’t regenerate, when you melee someone you get energy power back, so if you melee someone you get a little bit of shield. So you can get a bit at a time all the way t... Famine Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Oracle Word: famine Effect: Weapons picked up only have half ammo. After getting off the long elevator ride, you will come to a room where convent and flood are fighting below you, and you have to break the glass to get to where they are fighting. If you crouch/grenade jump up on the opposite Anger Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Gravemind Word: Anger Effect: ??????? Here is another Halo 2 skull: Fight all the way through the Covenant city until you reach the outdoors. As soon as you are outside, stick to the right-hand side and walk along the wall. You should see a Covenant wall thingy with a red rail on it. Jump up to it (crouch jump helps) and at the end there is the Anger skull in a small grav-lift. Difficulty: Legendary Level: Gravemind Word: Anger Effect: ??????? Here is another Halo 2 skull: Fight all the way through the Covenant city until you reach the outdoors. As soon as you are outside, stick to the right-hand side and walk along the ... Assassins Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Regret Word: Assassins Effect: All enemies in game are permanently cloaked, AI cannot see them and so are no help at all. Just after you get off the gondola, and go in the structure, there is a big block of stone, jump on that an you can get on a ledge that leads out to the Covenant turrets, facing back towards the structure, jump up another level around the right side of the structure, It is pretty straight lined from here. You should find the Skull on a ledge when you make it around. No visible change to the HUD, BUT all enemies become invisible. Difficulty: Legendary Level: Regret Word: Assassins Effect: All enemies in game are permanently cloaked, AI cannot see them and so are no help at all. Just after you get off the gondola, and go in the structure, there is a big block of stone, jump... Catch Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Metropolis Word: Catch Effect: Allies throw alot of plasma grenades. Right after you get out of the sewers(Tunnel), there is a big area and 2 ghosts, kill every thing first, then go to the middle of it where you see a arc that leads up onto a building, grenade jump by it to get enough height to start climbing it. When you get to the top take a left and hug the wall around the structure and the skull will be there. Difficulty: Legendary Level: Metropolis Word: Catch Effect: Allies throw alot of plasma grenades. Right after you get out of the sewers(Tunnel), there is a big area and 2 ghosts, kill every thing first, then go to the middle of it where you see a ... Envy skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: Delta Halo Word: Envy Effect: Cloak instead of Flashlight, 5 second cloak with 10 second recharge When you first come out of the big building and see the turret and 5/6 shield up on the wall there is a wall over to the left hand side with the two grunt turrets on it, the big block and door are at the far end of that wall... In the room that the block is blocking there are two dead grunts and two plasma swords. There's a door being blocked by a rock. Jump on the rock. Then jump on the ledge that's located above the blocked doorway. Turn left and jump up on another ledge. Grenade jump up to where you'll find Two Red Elites - That become cloaked, surrounding a skull. Pick it up, and it reads Envy. Difficulty: Legendary Level: Delta Halo Word: Envy Effect: Cloak instead of Flashlight, 5 second cloak with 10 second recharge When you first come out of the big building and see the turret and 5/6 shield up on the wall there is a wall over to the... Iron Skull Difficulty: Legendary Level: High Charity Word: Iron Effect: Allies are immune to melee attacks On the final grav-lift on "high Charity", look up. A skull will pass you by. Hold X as it passes you to receive the status. Category:Blog posts